


blooming when i look at you

by lipstick (infrequency)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hbd deekay congrats on the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/lipstick
Summary: It's an uncomplicated band of black satin, but it makes Seokmin’s stomach feel knotted up.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: DK's Birthday Bash!





	blooming when i look at you

**Author's Note:**

> title from se so neon's a long dream. see end notes for content notes

The first kiss is a lit fuse. Seungcheol always kisses with intention, and his hands sinking into Seokmin's hair is the answer to a question that has yet to be asked.

“Hyung, what's gotten into you?”

The answer is a warm chuckle that tickles the side of Seokmin’s face. A firm hand slips between their bodies, massaging the front of his shorts. Seokmin lets out a shaky breath.

“Hopefully,” Seungcheol responds in an exhale. “You.”

Much to Seokmin’s mortification, that line that has never stopped working on him, never fails to send white-hot heat to every inch of his body. Never fails to make the hands that find their way home at Seungcheol’s sides grip tighter, his eyes flashing with the full weight of desire. Seungcheol used it on him on day one, back when they made each other’s acquaintance in the bathroom of a bar after getting on the friendly side of a couple of beers.

Now, in the present, it’s working well to keep his attention on Seungcheol and not the movie still playing on TV. Seokmin has always been a sucker for one-liners.

Seungcheol drives the point home with his hips, grinding against Seokmin’s body in short motions. The throw pillows that had been between them are now on the floor, movie long ignored in favor of a different kind of nightcap.

 _The couch is new_ , Seokmin's brain tacks on just in time, mere seconds before Seungcheol’s calloused fingers slide under his shirt and graze his skin. They’ve never been neat about sex, both of them preferring it wet, messy, dirty, possessive.

They cannot christen the couch.

“Bed?” Seokmin squeezes out.

The annoyed face Seungcheol pulls is almost enough for Seokmin to retract the request, but he slides off of his lap anyway, sleep pants hitting the floor in seconds, top too baggy for Seokmin to see what's underneath. Just as he starts to put the pieces together, Seungcheol’s lips are back on his, dragging him upright, all thought shorting out for the night.

He knows now why Seungcheol had insisted on getting ready for bed early before snuggling together on the couch. Why Seungcheol had let out needy, almost keening sounds when Seokmin's hand had wandered to rest on his hip, squeezing before trailing down to his ass.

He reaches around to grab at Seungcheol’s thighs to carry him, hoisting him onto his hips and fumbling his way to the bedroom.

Seokmin kisses Seungcheol through and through, knocking against walls as they go. It hasn't been long since they last fucked, but he's still always so thrown by how he feels in Seungcheol’s large and skilled hands, mouth on his throat, already closer to coming undone.

It was like that when they had first collided. Greedy hands seeking out the beer-sticky, dance floor-sweaty heat of each other's bodies—finding heaven in under strobing fluorescents, inside the mouth of a stranger who said his name like some sort of ceremonial rite.

Stupid enough to put faith in the hands of a quick fuck, but lucky enough to receive the blessing in the form of a _come hither_ stare that makes him want to drop to his knees.

Three years since he first laid eyes on Seungcheol, and he doesn't ever want to stop looking.

“Are you wearing my birthday present?” Seokmin guesses, following him back. A hand skims up the front of his calf to Seungcheol’s knee, nudging them apart to crawl between them. He sees a flash of glossy black before glancing back up and tugging him flush to his body.

He'd suggested lingerie as a birthday gift – for Seungcheol, not for himself, not that he'd be opposed – mostly as a joke. Seokmin’s birthday isn't for a few days, but Seungcheol is anything but subtle, and the package that arrived a week prior has been taking up significant real estate in Seokmin's brain.

Seungcheol doesn't quite look him in the eyes.

“Unbutton me and see,” he says, and Seokmin’s hands skim up the tight flexed muscles of his legs, dutifully skipping past the swell of his ass to float up to Seungcheol’s sleep shirt. The buttons come undone easily under nimble fingers.

The top of Seungcheol’s chest is bare, so it's a no to a bralette. A little disappointing, but Seokmin can see the shadow of something tied around Seungcheol’s waist. His hands start shaking. “I think you’ll like it,” is all that Seungcheol says, giving him no hint of what’s to come.

Like is not the word.

Wrapped around Seungcheol’s waist is a black ribbon connected to black satin panties that sit low on his hips. Seokmin remembers seeing these particular briefs during one of their forays into a sex shop in Yongsan. The attached ribbon had suggested bondage, which was reason enough to slow past. The sticker shock, however, had Seokmin speed-walking to literally anything else.

The bed restraints that rattle with their every move were investment enough.

Seungcheol snaps him back into focus with a coy, “Do I look pretty?” and Seokmin can only let out a pained whine.

Maybe he’d thought about this particular piece a lot. Maybe he'd imagined what Seungcheol would look like, the swell of his perfect ass, wrists bound for Seokmin, begging for release.

Seokmin’s throat is tight, sandpaper rough with want. A hand spreads out on the flat of Seungcheol’s abdomen, following the soft trail of hair up up _up_ until he hooks his index finger under the top cross of ribbon around his waist. It's an uncomplicated band of black satin, but it makes Seokmin’s stomach feel knotted up.

“So pretty.”

Seokmin shifts forward, knee applying pressure to Seungcheol’s crotch, making him hiss at the contact. He's unsurprisingly hard, the tip of his cock peeking out from the top of the waistband. A flushed red contrasting against the black.

He's pretty, like Seungcheol’s pouty lips gone swollen from kissing and stretched around Seokmin's cock as he takes him down his throat. Pretty, like the noises Seungcheol makes when Seokmin fucks him open with his fingers and tongue, like Seokmin's name in a breathy voice when Seungcheol comes on top of him, around him.

“Happy birthday, jagiya,” Seungcheol replies breathlessly, pulling him back to the present.

A rose-tinted blush shades the apples of Seungcheol's round cheeks spreading down to the top of his chest. “Unwrap your present.”

The problem is, Seokmin can't decide if he wants the briefs to stay on or to come off.

Their relationship has been a test of working backward, sexual intimacy to emotional intimacy, ping-ponging from horny to somber in inopportune moments. It happens now, with Seokmin's fingers skimming over the front of the waistband of the briefs. Seungcheol catches his mouth for a kiss, hands hooking behind Seokmin's neck to pull him in closer. It's sweet and biting, cinnamon-flavored lust between them as Seungcheol pulls back and rolls over. The groan that spills out of Seokmin is embarrassing.

The satin bow sits right in the middle of his back, black and shiny against his pale skin. His ass looks phenomenal in the briefs, which is what Seokmin had selfishly hoped would be the case. Unwrapping him doesn't seem fair.

Seokmin’s hands close around the globes of Seungcheol’s ass, earning a drawn-out groan.

“If I fucked you with this still on,” Seokmin starts, skating his hands across the fabric to pat his flank. “Would you like that?”

Seungcheol pushes back against Seokmin’s hands. His back arches, ribbon slipping a couple of centimeters.

“Don’t care,” he begs, high and breathy. “Need you.”

He presses a kiss to the center of Seungcheol’s back, between his shoulder blades, further down. Seokmin yields to his needs but takes the time to admire the sight in front of him, spreading Seungcheol’s legs further apart with his knees. Seungcheol reaches for a pillow to drape himself over to give him better access.

"Can you stop teasing? Been waiting all day for you," he whines, easing his ass back against Seokmin's cock with purpose.

Seungcheol has set the bar high this year, Seokmin thinks, sliding his fingers into the side of the briefs, pulling them aside until his ass is exposed. He's not surprised when fingers meet the curved silicone base of a butt plug. He’d been squirming against Seokmin’s lap like he was gagging for friction.

He pulls it out just past where it flares, pressing kisses to where the skin meets satin at the dip of the keyhole back to the curve of his hip. Seungcheol’s body goes taut when he works it back in, fucking it in and out at a snail’s pace.

“You’re perfect,” Seokmin says, breathless. His free hand slides under the pillows above Seungcheol, trying to find the lube bottle in its usual spot. When he comes up empty, Seungcheol lifts up, pulling it out from under himself.

“Just fuck me already,” Seungcheol gripes, shoving the bottle behind his back.

Seokmin breathes out a short laugh. "God, is it your birthday or mine?"

He folds over to kiss Seungcheol, who immediately softens when their lips meet again.

Seokmin slides a hand under the bow and tugs Seungcheol back to test the leverage. His body yields with ease, though the ribbon tightens around his middle. If he weren't worried about bruising a rib or worse, he'd use it to drive into Seungcheol, but his hand falls away. The other hand continues fucking the plug in and out, keeping the same pace.

"Tying you back okay, or do you want the cuffs?" Seokmin breathes in his ear.

Seungcheol shivers at the heat. “No to both this time."

A little disappointing, but Seokmin nods thoughtfully, pushing the plug to the hilt and savoring the way that Seungcheol cries out, body going limp. Seungcheol’s hands move from where they’ve spread out above him to disappear under his body, and it's after some minutes that Seokmin realizes that he's getting off on the friction.

"Hands behind your back."

Seungcheol complies immediately, crossing his wrists behind his back. Seokmin gets a flash of what Seungcheol would look like with the ribbon tied around his wrists. Fuck, he wants that. Next time.

Seungcheol picks up on his desire, taking in the soft whine, but laughs a little at Seokmin's reaction.

"Say thank you," Seungcheol taunts, rocking back against him.

Seokmin snorts, finally pumping the lube onto his hand, slicking himself up. They're practiced at this now, knowing exactly how to egg each other on for what they need. Seokmin knows how Seungcheol gets sensitive; he pulls the plug out and replaces it with his fingers, giving him two before pushing in another.

His moans sound muffled, face pressed into the pillows. It's hot.

Seungcheol stills as he gets used to the change in sensation then starts fucking himself back on his fingers. Seokmin pumps more lube over his fingers, friction easing up. His fingers are longer than the plug, reaching in deeper as Seungcheol's inner walls squeeze him tight.

The sounds that Seokmin pulls out of Seungcheol make him feel dizzy with need. The hand on his cock strokes himself in time with each thrust of his fingers, going until the need is too great.

When Seokmin finally pushes his cock in, he goes slow, but Seungcheol’s grip tightens on Seokmin's hands, nails biting into his skin.

“Thank you, baby,” Seokmin says snidely, syrupy sweet, finally giving his hyung what he asked. He grips Seungcheol’s waist with his free hand, rutting against him between each breath. His hand slides under the ribbon, tugging him back from the side. “Thank you for letting me fuck you, hyung.”

Seungcheol groans, aggravated, digging his fingernails deeper into Seokmin’s palms.

"C'mon, move," he shoots back, breathless. "Fuck me like you mean it."

He lets out a shuddering moan when Seokmin pulls all the way out, tip nudging at Seungcheol’s entrance. Seokmin spreads his asscheeks, giving him just the tip. It's torture for him, too, but it's worth it in how Seungcheol breathes out “ _Seokmin-ah_ ,” exasperated and winded all at once. He looks back at Seokmin with a pointed stare.

Seokmin doesn’t respond, slithering a hand up and down Seungcheol's spine in soothing motions, waiting for his breathing to even out.

Before Seungcheol can protest again, he drives into him one sharp thrust, and Seungcheol's muscles lock, taut as a bowstring. Seokmin fucks into him with precision, knowing that each stroke nails his prostate from this angle and that he can only take it when he's like this.

"Jesus, hyung," he marvels, pulling out again before sliding back home. There’s a ghost of a laugh in his exhale, and Seungcheol lets out a harsh staccato in response, breathing heavy.

“All that prep and you’re still squeezing me,” he says, more appreciative than anything else, leaning over to kiss his neck. Seungcheol presses his face into the pillows, muffling the sounds that spill out of him.

Seokmin sets a steady pace, fucking him with deep and insistent strokes, picking up the pace to chase the little _ah_ s that fall from Seungcheol's mouth. There's sweat beading on his brow, pooling in the small of Seungcheol's back, between their joined hands.

The temperature in the room jumps to matching the sticky heat of the friction between their bodies. Seokmin’s close already, thrusts starting to lose their rhythm. He starts chasing his own release when Seungcheol's whines get higher, more spaced out.

Seokmin reaches around, slipping his hand into the front of the underwear. "I got you," he murmurs into his skin. "Got you."

Seungcheol makes a sound of protest but melts at the first touch of fingers around his shaft, pliant in his hands.

"Wanna feel you come around me," Seokmin sears into the nape of his neck, kissing the curls there, sucking a mark into his skin.

"C'mon, done so well for me."

It's three, four more pumps, and he's coming all over Seokmin's hand and soiling the inside of the underwear. Seungcheol goes limp underneath him.

Seokmin isn't far behind, pulling out to fuck his fist over the arch of Seungcheol's back until he's coming in shuddering breaths, vision whiting out.

He flops over, ragdoll, on top of Seungcheol, who lets out a groan at the sudden sink of weight before giggling.

"Asshole," Seungcheol snipes, heatless, after some moments. "This was expensive. Way more than I should've spent on a teacher salary."

"Mmm," Seokmin agrees. "But I'm worth it."

Seungcheol doesn't disagree. He wiggles out from under Seokmin, touching at the wet spot at his front, the smeared mess on his back, staring down at the now soiled pillowcase.

It’s Seokmin’s turn to wash the sheets anyway.

"God, I feel gross."

"I'll carry you to the shower in a bit,” Seokmin offers. He doesn’t think he has the energy to even move from the bed right now, but he rests a hand on his thigh. He stares up at Seungcheol, looking at him with adoration.

 _Thank you_ , he mouths, and Seungcheol's eyes soften. Seokmin needily tugs at his hand, and Seungcheol lets himself get pulled back down, meeting Seokmin's lips and smiling against his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation other than wanting to envision seungcheol's ass in panties 😔🤙🏽  
>  **content notes:** use of butt plug. established bondage kink (no bondage actually occurs but one person gets their arms held back) and kink negotiation. if you're the brat, and i'm the brat, then who's flying the plane? the briefs in this fic are the [2012 fyi by dani read bondage briefs](https://twitter.com/FYI_byDaniRead/status/581093391670358016) (nsfw link) and they are my favorite piece of [lingerie](https://www.sweetnothingsnyc.com/2014/02/25/lingerie-fashion-week-fw-2014-day-2-fyi-by-dani-read/) quite possibly ever. if you're interested in queer fashion or lingerie, i h i g h l y recommend reading dani read's interview with [VICE](https://www.vice.com/en/article/ezz5qp/future-sex-a-q-a-with-dani-read-designer-of-a-_blade-runner_-inspired-lingerie-line) where they said:  
> 
>
>> Designing for the future of lingerie is to design to encourage partner play. I want to use texture and details that are meant to be used and played with together. This allows people to interact with one another rather than just cut to the chase. I want the sexual play of lingerie to be more than simply removing it.
> 
> her schtick as an indie designer was reinterpreting the fashion so lingerie is not just "decorative" but functional. and she's now a designer for fentyxsavage!


End file.
